<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mew Strikes Back by Teniserie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189181">Mew Strikes Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teniserie/pseuds/Teniserie'>Teniserie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misadventures of Mew &amp; Mewtwo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gen, Mewtwo Is So Done (Pokemon), Mewtwo eats shiz, Misadventures of Mew &amp; Mewtwo, Momma Mew, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teniserie/pseuds/Teniserie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mew is getting back at Mewtwo, Ash and Newtwo for the antic they pulled earlier. Things aren’t looking good for the two clones and doltish trainer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanako | Delia Ketchum &amp; Mew (Pokemon), Hanako | Delia Ketchum &amp; Mewtwo (Pokemon), Hanako | Delia Ketchum &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Mew &amp; Mewtwo (Pokemon), Mew &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Mewtwo &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pikachu &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misadventures of Mew &amp; Mewtwo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mew Strikes Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Have you guys seen Mew?] asked a curious Newtwo.</p><p>Ash shook his head. “No, actually. I haven’t seen her all day since the prank we pulled.”</p><p>[Probably on the move already.] Newtwo sat down on the couch next to Ash. [Better be on the lookout then.]</p><p>[Mew’s kind tends to be playful and takes grave things often lightly.] Mewtwo spoke up but wouldn’t take his eyes off his book. [I highly doubt it.]</p><p>“Well you better be thankful. At least she didn’t fuse us into a time out bubble unlike how it ended up last time.” Ash countered, raising a brow.</p><p>Mewtwo chuckled at the memory of Mew being drenched in tap water. The look on her face was priceless, guaranteed. Bubble or no bubble, it was worth it nonetheless.</p><p> Ash could recall him still laughing when he was sentenced to time out. Still, he refrained from angering Mew no matter what the cost. The boy has gotten enough “lectures” from Mewtwo. He didn’t need Mew to get on his cases. Well, on those recurring incidents where Mewtwo would expatiate on self-preservation maintenance issues, Mew would just spectate at a distance.</p><p>But still, he knew what it felt like to bounce atop of bubbles, but not actually being inside one. That may be something he wouldn’t want to figure out.</p><p>“Well, let’s just be on the lookout. Don’t wanna end up with a bucket on your head, do you?” Ash informed him, pointing his index finger at Mewtwo as a heads-up. Literally.</p><p>[You are aware I am a psychic pokemon. I can sense any type of aura within a ten-mile radius. I’m pretty sure I can sense it when Mew is about to pull a fast one on me.]</p><p>He stood back up on his feet, setting his book down. [Besides, nothing goes over my head.] He stepped forward into the kitchen to get a glass of water when KA-PLANG!!!!</p><p>A silver bucket dropped over his head, sending the Mewtwo to fall backwards onto the floor in surprise. There, he sat on his haunches, still trying to process whatever the hell just happened.</p><p>Ash snickered, clamping his gloved hand over his mouth whereas Newtwo exploded in hysterical laughter, clutching her gut.</p><p>Mewtwo levitated up in the air to get back up on his two feet, glaring at the two through the metal. [It’s not funny.]</p><p>Ash shrugged, a timid smile plastered over his face. “You gotta admit, it was kinda funny.”</p><p>[Kinda?] said Newtwo, still recovering from her riotous fit of laughter while wiping a blissful tear from her eye. With that, the whole room erupted in unceasing laughter, all except for Mewtwo who removed the bucket from his head to reveal a peeved expression.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he grumbled a soft, [Whatever] and proceeded in picking himself off of the floor.</p><p>[Who’s idea was it to prank Mew in the first place?] Newtwo asked through a broad smile.</p><p>“I think it was Pikachu’s. Right buddy?” Pikachu answered Ash with a beam.</p><p>Mewtwo sat back on the couch, slumping wearily. [Does it matter?]</p><p>[You’re just annoyed that you’re the one who got pranked and not us.] Newtwo remarked smugly.</p><p>[May I remind you that we all participated. So you guys better watch your backs as well.]</p><p>Knowing that he was right, the female clone and boy’s smiles dropped as a cognitive look overtook their visage. Looks like it’s going to be a long a toilsome day ahead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There would be multiple chapters for this one. Some of the one-shots vary depending on the situation. This one will be a bit longer.</p><p>For any spelling errors or grammer mistakes, I apologize just don’t @ me if there are I know I’m a bad writer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>